okageshadowkingfandomcom-20200213-history
Epros
(Not to be confused with Epros as Phantom Evil King) "Mysterious roaming interloper and snappy dresser. Obsessed with '' ''the search for magical power and discovering the truth of the world." -In game bio Biography Epros, known also as the Phantom Evil King, was one of the Evil Kings who stole Stan's magic power. He questions his role in the world and, like the other Evil Kings before him, joins the party after he is defeated very late in the game. He is first encountered in chapter 4: Strange Days and Stranger Company, as the Phantom Evil King, in a brief optional encounter in the Pospos Snowfield, should one travel directly forward after speaking with Big Bull. He does not officially join the party until the beginning of chapter 6: Night in The Highlands. He speaks in rhyme and uses Shakespearean language, much to the confusion of the party. He is the object of Linda's affection, much to his personal dismay. Epros is unique to the other party members, in that he floats about when Ari moves at a running speed, though only a few feet off the ground. Boss Battle The Phantom Evil King is found within the Gear Tower has an HP of only 870. The minions he has at his disposal are 4 Masterless Swords. He is untouchable by physical attacks, as he states to Ari and party before the battle, so it is advisable to use magic attacks, bottles or Black Cat Jewels. Thankfully, his minions are harmed by physical attacks. Weapons Epros uses playing cards as his form of weapon, which corresponds to his profession of a wizard, and role of a performing magician. Note: The * indicates that Epros joins with this weapon. The C indicates compatibility with Ari's father to acquire the weapon. The M indicates a very rare drop by a Masterless Sword. *J of Diamonds - Versatile attack that dazzles enemies. ::Atk + 10 ::Buy: N/A ::Sell: N/A *M Q of Hearts - Unusual good luck but limited on power. ::Atk + 15 ::Lck + 25 ::Buy: N/A ::Sell: N/A *K of Clubs - Gives unshakable confidence. ::Atk + 20 ::Buy: 150000 ::Sell: 75000 *C A of Spades - A card powerful enough to defeat all enemies. ::Atk + 40 ::Buy: N/A ::Sell: N/A Defensive Equipment Epros' gear is referred to as Tuxes, as he is a performing magician, and thus needs to look the part of a showman. Note: The * indicates that Epros joins with this gear. *Dazzling Tux - Well tailored formal battle suit. ::Dfns + 6 ::Buy: N/A ::Sell: N/A *Conjurer Tux - Made durable for dangerous shows. ::Dfns + 12 ::Buy: 100000 ::Sell: 50000 Specials Epros' specials are unique, as he is a thunder element, yet has no thunder spells. Epros' offensive spells are mainly multi-effective, that is, draining something from the enemy and restoring it into being beneficial for the party. His defensive spells focus on keeping the party from harm altogether. Note: The * indicates Epros joins with this special, otherwise, the number indicates the level he acquires the special at. Category:Characters Category:Party Members